Red and Black
by DreamWeaver11
Summary: Lily was never the cleverest girl in the world, but that wouldn't stop her from trying, and she trys her hardest to prove to her classmates that she can do magic. But even then when she gains their respect, an unlikely friendship leads to heartache...
1. Prologue

Title: Red and Black

Author: DreamWeaver

Rating: PG13

Summary: Small, quiet Lily one day discovers that she is more than just a mouse. After receiving a letter that promises her a whole new life, she soon finds herself in an amazing new world that is more difficult than she could have ever imagined. But she is determined to prove herself, to everyone. 

Disclaimer: Lily, James, Sirius, Petunia and related characters and the property of J.K.Rowling. I don't own them in anyway, she does. I am just borrowing them. 

A/N: I know that there are a lot of Lily and James fics out in Fanfiction.net, in fact I never realised that there were so many. But I thought that seeing as there isn't a lot written about them in the books, I would have a go at my interpretation. 

Prologue

It was the sunniest of days so far that year; the sun was beaming so brightly overhead that you could tell there was a reason for it. It could possibly have been because that it was the first day of the summer holidays and children up and down the country were finally free for six weeks. It could have also been because summer had officially started and that meant suntans and water fights and holidays to foreign lands. The above were all true, but there was one more reason why the sun was so happy today, and that was Lily Evans. 

A small girl was skipping down the path to the park where she loved to go every morning. Her shoulder length red hair bounced lightly on her back, her green eyes twinkling in delight. She was carrying a small brightly coloured bag in one hand, decorated in glitter so that it sparkled as the suns rays reflected on it. But what no-one who passed her by early that summer's morning couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a large smile on her lips and looked truly happy. Her smile was the reason that the sun was burning so bright that day.

She was glad that the summer holidays had began, and it was at least 6 weeks before she had to worry about secondary school. Lily had decided to take every day as it came, and not worry about the future. "What will come, will come," she constantly told herself. 

Before she knew she had arrived at the park. It was her favourite place, full of green grass and green trees, with a crystal blue lake and a colourful play park. She stopped and closed her eyes as she inhaled all the deep and wonderful smells. At once she forgot all about secondary school and the summer holidays, the smells intoxicated her and she relaxed. 

She hurried over to the red climbing frame that looked out over the lake, and with expertise she hauled herself gently to the top. It was still early that morning, only the post man and the milk man were out doing their jobs, and the birds above had only just began to sing their morning lullaby. Lily opened up her bag and took out her miniature figures and all of their belongings. The figures were wooden and painted all the bright colours of the rainbow, crafted especially for her by her granddad many years ago. Her sister said that she was far too old to play with dolls anymore, but Lily ignored her. She loved to escape into the world of her miniature figures, and no-one would stop her. 

The morning grew older, and soon the streets were beginning to bustle with life. Small children were beginning to run around the park screaming as they chased one another, while their mothers watched as they sat and gossiped to each other on the bench. Lily felt herself being pulled from her imaginative world from all the noise, and with regret she packed away her figures carefully before she climbed down from the frame. 

She was about to head home, but first she felt hungry and she knew what she wanted. 

"Good Morning Mr. Tom," she said to the old man who stood behind the ice cream cart. 

"Good morning Lily, how are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you; I was just wondering whether I could buy an ice cream before I go home."

"Certainly miss, which one would you like to try today?"

Lily paused, looking out all the colourful ice creams that smelt superb and looked perfect to eat on such a hot day. "Can I have the mint chocolate chip in a cone please?" 

"Of course!" he replied. "So, do you have any plans for the summer holiday?" 

"Well, not really. We're going down to the beach for a weekend, which should be fun. Oh- I've lost my pound!" Lily cried as she emptied out her pocket. She was sure that she had a pound in there last night. Mr. Tom had finished scooping up her ice cream, it was all ready! She had ruined everything again.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tom, but I can't pay for that. I've lost my money. I'm really sorry-"

"Don't worry about it Lily, have this one on me." He smiled as the little girl suddenly lit up again.

"Are you sure? I'll pay you back tomorrow, I promise."

"There's no need. My number one customer deserves a treat once in a while. Here you go," he said brightly as he handed her the ice cream. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you!" Lily stammered as she took the ice cream. "See you tomorrow Mr. Tom." Lily walked home slowly as she licked her ice cream, not wasting a drop. It was the best one she had ever had. 

                                                                                    *******************

When Lily returned home, she found that the rest of the house was awake. She slipped into the kitchen to find her mother cooking a fry-up, her father reading The Times and Petunia, her older sister, listening to the radio. 

"Good morning," Lily said as she sat down at the table beside her father. 

"Hello sweetie, did you have a good time at the park?" her father asked over the top of his newspaper. Lily nodded, as her mother laid the table. "Are you hungry?" 

Lily felt her full belly, but decided not to tell her father about the ice cream. He thought that eating junk food in the morning was unacceptable, Lily disagreed. "Starving, that smells delicious mum." Her mother had gone all out, cooking bacon and sausage, fried bread and mushrooms, waffles and baked beans, and of course fried eggs. If this wasn't junk food, Lily didn't know what was but she didn't complain, it was nice to have a family breakfast once in a while. 

"Petunia, can you help me dish this up please?" Petunia was exactly the opposite of Lily. She was confident and pretty, with long blond hair and blue eyes. She was clever too, though she didn't have to work hard like Lily did studying all the time. However despite their differences, Petunia always looked out for Lily and they got on surprisingly well. 

"I was wondering if we could go shopping in London today." Petunia began as she dished out the bacon and egg. "We'll need new clothes to go on holiday with." The Evans lived in the suburbs of London, in a small but comfortable three bedroom house. They had to be careful with their money, but Mr and Mrs Evans always strived to make sure that their two daughters never went without, even if it meant that they had to sacrifice something of their own. 

"What do you think Lily?" 

"I guess so, I wanted to go to the library as well to get some more books to read."

"That's settled then," Lily's father announced as he folded his paper up and they all settled down for a late breakfast. "We'll head in to town this afternoon - oh and before I forget Lily, you received a letter this morning." He handed over an odd looking envelope that was addressed to Lily Evans in green ink. 

"I wonder who sent me this?" Lily asked no-one in particular as she carefully unfolded a piece of paper that was made of the same yellow material that the envelope was. The room fell silent for a moment before Lily screamed and dropped the letter.

"What is it dear?" her mother asked slightly worried. 

"Re-read it," Lily squeaked. Her father picked it up, as Lily's mother and Petunia jumped from their seats and gathered behind him, each desperately trying to get a look at the letter. 

_HOGWARTS__SCHOOL__ OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme _

_Mugwump__, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 __

_Dear Miss Evans, _

_    We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_    Hogwarts is one of the best, if not the best school of wizardry and witchcraft in the world. We realise that this may come as a shock to you as you may be unaware of the powers that you possess. However I would like to assure you that you are a witch, and you shall be trained by some of the most highly regarded professors in the country._

_   Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. The Hogwarts express leaves from King's Cross Station at 11 o' clock on September 1st from Platform 9¾. _

_Yours Sincerely _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress_

"What?" Petunia asked suddenly in shock. "What do they mean 'I would like to assure you that you're a witch'? Lily isn't a witch, is she!" Silence ensued. Lily sat trembling, whilst her mother and father looked shocked. Petunia however was enraged. "And exactly what do they mean by 'We await your owl by no later than 31st July'? Hello! Is anyone listening to me?"

"Petunia, please be quiet." Her mother whispered as she sat down at the table. She was too shocked to eat, and simply pushed the plate that only a few minutes before looked delicious away from her. "Is there another note inside that envelope?" she asked her husband timidly. 

"Let me see," he replied. He pulled out an identical looking piece of paper, covered in the same green ink. "This feels like parchment. This is all rather odd, and of course it probably is all a joke, however it all seems well thought out. I wonder-"

He opened open the piece of parchment rather slowly, afraid of what he might read. He scanned the page a few moments and then without a word he passed it to a still trembling Lily. She took it in her hands, and waited for a few minutes before she could bring herself to look at it. Her mother, father and sister could only sit still and watch her. 

_HOGWARTS__SCHOOL__ OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

_First-year students will require:_

_1. __Three sets of plain work robes (black) and school uniform _

_2. __One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. __One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. __One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books

The Standard book of Spells_, Grade __1by Miranda Goshawk_

Magical History through the Ages_ by Macheal Diglous_

Transfiguration put Simply_ by Willy Ratfoot_

Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling_

Magical Herbs and Fungi, What are they?_ By Aleisha Herb_

Purposeful Potions_ by Mack Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them_ by Newt Scamander_

The Dangerously Dark Book of Devastating Dark Forces_ by Dasterdly Dick _

Other Equipment 

            _1 wand_

_            1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_            1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_            1 telescope_

_            1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat Or a toad_

_A reminder that all the above can be brought in Diagon Alley, which is located in __London__. Diagon Alley can be found located behind the Leaky Cauldron in London, which is located next door to Waterstones Book store on _Hadley Street__. __

"It's a list, of all the equipment needed for Hogwarts. Daddy – is this some sort of practical joke? I thought magic was just a legend, a myth." Lily turned to her father for the answers; usually his insight would ease all of her questioning thoughts. 

"I don't know sweetie. But someone has gone to all this trouble, and if this is some sort of 'funny' joke then I will make sure that we find the reason why they picked on you." 

Lily sighed. She had no idea what this was all about, but the prospect that she might be a witch drew up extraordinary images in her head. She wouldn't have to go to senior school or worry about being picked on; she could start afresh, a whole new life. But of course a much more probable thought kept erasing the happy images from Lily's mind, that this was all a big joke to make a fool out of her. It had happened before at school, and she wouldn't be surprised if it this was another attempt to catch her out.

Petunia broke the familiar silence that they had all been wrapped in rather tightly. "Dad, you don't seriously believe that this is true do you?" She looked him imploringly in the eye. "You do? I can't believe this; of course it's a joke. Magic and witchcraft - don't be so stupid, you know that they don't exist! Lily can't possibly be a witch, you're not are you dad and neither is mum. Just listen to how silly you all sound. Next you'll be telling me we're actually going to look for this Diagon Alley." 

"What do you think?" Lily's mother asked her husband, unsure of what they should do. They couldn't just ignore the letter. 

"I think that as we're going to London and Lily wants to go to a bookshop as well, we'll heads to the bookshop on Hadley Street. If there is indeed a pub, then I guess we'll just take it from there."  
  


"You're not serious are you? This is pathetic – listen to yourself will you!" Petunia had stood up from the table and was yelling so loudly that Lily was afraid that the neighbours could hear what was going on. 

"Petunia," her mother pleaded desperately, "please calm down. We need to be able to rely on each other right now and be a family to find out exactly what's going on, for your sisters sake."  
  


But Petunia wasn't listening. "So you're prepared to go on a wild goose chase for poor little Lily because although she's so weird as it is, we have to go and make it ten times worse and send her to a witch school! This is obviously some stupid little bully's idea of a game to hurt her, but you can't see that!"

"Please," Lily begged, wishing with all her heart that for once in her life something would go right, "Can we just take a little look?" 

*********************************************************************

  
Two hours later Lily couldn't believe her luck. All four of them were walking past masses of shops from toy stores to burger bars, clothes shops to cinemas. Lily carefully held her letter in her hands tightly, afraid to let it go. She wanted to cherish the moment that it could possibly be true and that she was meant to be something other than a little quiet mouse always sat in the corner. 

Petunia was adamant that the whole thing was a hoax and that Lily would get upset because her hopes had been raised too high, she walked sulkily beside them not showing any interest whatsoever in the world around her. If Lily hadn't of none any better she would have said that for the first time in her life her sister was jealous of her. 

Mr and Mrs Evans walked rather hurriedly up the street, praying that they would know exactly what was going on soon, nothing was worse for a parent than not knowing how to answer their child's questions in a situation that they had not been prepared for. But then again, how many parents can say that they've received a letter telling them that their daughter is a witch? 

"There it is," Petunia pointed through the crowd, "There's Waterstones. I can't see any pub," she added rather smugly. 

"Petunia that's enough," her father warned. 

"I'm just pointing out that I can't see any pub, can you?"

"Well, no, but-"

Lily stopped listening. Her heart was pounding and desperation began to pour through her veins like fire, the burning desire for it to be true growing stronger and stronger. She started to worry as she saw the bookshop on the left and the art shop on the right, nothing in between or on either side of each. 

She took a few tentative steps forward, searching for a sign. 

"Honey," her mother called out sympathetically. "I'm sorry but it seems-"

"Wait!" Lily cried as she ran forward as fast as her legs would fly. "Something's here, look!" She pointed furiously at a small door that she would never have noticed before. It was small and old; it looked as though it would fall off its hinges if it was opened. Lily squinted, and saw faintly that there were peeling letters above the door, 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"It's here, its here!" she said excitedly as she jumped up and down, urging them to come and have a look. "I knew it would be. Can we go inside?" Before they could answer from shock, Lily had opened the door and flung herself through it. Her parents and her sister looked a little bit confused, but they followed quickly, leaving the busy street. 

Lily coughed as she inhaled the heavy scents of firewood and she tried to shield her eyes from the smoky fog that enveloped the room. It was older than any building she had ever seen, covered in mismatching and all different size tables and chairs. Lily gasped as she saw that the people sitting at the tables were wearing oddly coloured cloaks and pointed hats. She quietly made her way up to the bar, the urge to speak to someone and have her questions answered. 

"Um, excuse me?" she said as she stood at the bar. No-one answered. Slightly louder she cried "Excuse me!"

"Can I help you little miss?"

Um, I was just wondering if, um, if – you see, I got this letter, and um – I didn't know if it was real or not. Can you help me?"

The man behind the bar smiled. "Of course. May I see the letter if you don't mind?" Lily hesitantly handed over her precious envelope over the bar to the stranger. "Thank-you." Lily watched as he carefully unfolded the parchment and scanned the page. A large smile erupted over his face. 

"I'm sorry sir; I know it might seem silly. Someone has played a trick on me; I should have known it wasn't true. It's a shame really; I actually wanted it to be real. Sorry for wasting your time." Lily felt crushed, and tears were welling up in her eyes. Yet again she was denied a chance of happiness. She had wanted so badly for it to be true, she just realised how much it meant to her. She wiped her eyes dry and looked up at the barman, who was still smiling.

"I don't know what you mean; miss, but I can assure you that this is no joke. This letter is genuine. Have you replied yet, you don't want to give up a place at Hogwarts!" 

"I don't know how, I'm not a witch you see. Are you sure this is real?" Lily didn't want to get her hopes up too high, but she was sure that this barman was genuine.

"You are a witch, but of muggle parentage I'm guessing. Let me explain, as I've always felt that these letters are far too simple for those that don't know of our existence. You have to send a letter to Hogwarts saying that you accept your place. Wizards and witches have a slightly different method of communication. We use owls. Would you like me to help you send a letter? You can borrow one of my owls, anything I can do to help. Why don't you come and sit down with me over here." The barman led Lily over to a table by the fireplace, taking a piece of parchment and a quill with him.

Within minutes, he had written a note to Hogwarts explaining how she would gladly accept her place. The barman had then summoned a large barn owl and had attached the letter to the owl's leg, as if this was a normal everyday procedure. Lily watched on amazed, not believing what was happening. 

"Lily, there you are!" Lily's parents and Petunia dashed quickly over to the table where Lily was sat, not quite sure what they were to make of the whole situation. The barman, who had introduced himself as Tom, took one glance at the family's confused faces and motioned for them all to sit down.   
  
"I think maybe we should explain." Finally Lily was about to receive her answers, but nothing would have prepared her for what she was about to hear. 

                                                ****************

Thanks Digital Faith for your advice on how to do italics! Greatly appreciated, have a hug ^_^ Also thanks to ezrajade for reviewing my fic, have a hug as well! Please review me if you have any comments, criticism, ideas etc. 

DreamWeaver

     xxxxx


	2. 1 A New Beginning

Title: Red and Black

Author: DreamWeaver

Rating: PG13

Summary: Small, quiet Lily one day discovers that she is more than just a mouse. After receiving a letter that promises her a whole new life, she soon finds herself in an amazing new world that is more difficult than she could have ever imagined. But she is determined to prove herself, to everyone. 

Disclaimer: Lily, James, Sirius, Petunia and related characters and the property of J.K.Rowling. I don't own them in anyway, she does. I am just borrowing them. 

A/N: I know that there are a lot of Lily and James fics out in Fanfiction.net, in fact I never realised that there were so many. But I thought that seeing as there isn't a lot written about them in the books, I would have a go at my interpretation. 

                                                                                                                        Chapter 1: New Beginnings 

Lily was anxious, worried, terrified and excited all at the same time. She was pushing her trolley that carried her trunk slowly towards the scarlet train, wondering how on earth she would be able to lift it up the steps. She had told her parents that she wanted to do this on her own, there was no need for them to come onto the platform, she was eleven after all. But now she wished more than ever that they were here to help her and wave her off. 

The platform was swarming with students, everyone seemed to be in a rush to say goodbye and get abroad the train as quickly as possible. There were tears of joy and sadness as children said goodbye to their parents, and Lily looked timidly around for someone she could ask to help her heave her very heavy trunk onto the train. 

"Excuse me," Lily called loudly to a small boy that was standing on his own. "Could you help me with this?" Lily pointed to her trunk as the boy walked over. 

"Sure," he replied. Together they barely managed to lift the trunk up the steps, and Lily sighed with relief when she had managed to tuck it into the corner of an empty compartment. She turned around looking for the boy that had helped her, but he had disappeared. 

Feeling very lonely, Lily sat down in the empty compartment all by herself. As she gazed out the window, she saw a few students hurrying around and saying their last goodbyes to their parents. Before she knew it, the clock had struck 11 and the train's engines had started and the pulled out of the station, heading north to the outskirts of the city. 

The rest of the morning was a blur; Lily sat silently in her seat gazing out at the countryside as it rolled on by. Through the early afternoon the sky grew darker and duller and threatened with rain. Lily wouldn't let the fact that she was sat on her own bother her; she definitely wasn't going to cry. 'Just stay positive' she coached herself, 'you aren't the only student who won't know anymore, there's bound to be loads of kids on your situation'. 

Small drops of rain fell from the grey sky and pattered softly on the window, and to Lily's delight she was able to draw pictures on the window with her finger. She was heavily involved in a picture of her family when the compartment door slid open unexpectedly causing Lily to jump in fright. 

"Would you like anything to eat, dear?" an old skinny woman asked politely. She smiled at Lily sympathetically; this only made Lily even angrier. The woman's eyes betrayed her; Lily was used to telling liars from those telling the truth. The woman felt sorry for Lily because she was sitting on her own. 

"Yes please," Lily replied without much enthusiasm and a slight smile. She was anxious however to try the wizard food. She reached inside her jacket pocket for a few coins and pulled out a couple of bronze knuts and a silver sickle. "I think I'll have a pumpkin pasty and a few chocolate frogs please." 

"Of course dear," the woman replied cheerfully. "That'll be 12 knuts please." Lily handed a handful of coins to the trolley lady and took her food. 

"Thank you." 

Just as the trolley lady was about to leave Lily's compartment, a girl who looked to be the same age as Lily ran up to her.

"Excuse me," she panted as she tried to gather her breath, "Can I buy a bag of bertie botts every flavour beans please?" 

"Of course dear, but you'll have to give me a moment to go and get some; it seems that I have run out. If you wait for me here, I'll be as quick as possible." The trolley lady smiled at the girl and then wheeled off. Lily watched the girl who was standing nervously in the corridor, throwing several glances at Lily. 

"You can come in and sit down you know," Lily told her. "I don't have a disease or anything just because I'm sat on my own." _And I don't want you too feel sorry for me. _

"Sorry," the girl replied with a smile as she sat down opposite Lily. "I'm Abbey Mae by the way, although my friends just call me Abbey."

"I'm Lily."

The girls sat in an awkward silence, neither one speaking though the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Abbey looked friendly enough; she had shoulder length dark blonde hair, and must have been about half a head taller than Lily. She had eyes that were almost black, they were fascinating to Lily. 

"So are you a pure blood?" Lily asked, interested.

"I'm half and half. My dad's a wizard, my mum a muggle. I already knew about the whole thing before I received my letter, so it wasn't a really big shock. What about you?"

"My parents are both muggles. At first when I received my letter, it was a big shock. I didn't know whether to believe it. But then I met the barman at the Leaky Cauldron and he spent the whole afternoon explaining to me about the wizarding world. It was like a dream come true, I was so happy. Unfortunately, my sister doesn't like me anymore because I'm a witch." 

"That's a shame. I guess it must be hard not knowing anyone. Why don't you come and join me and my friends?" 

"Really?" Lily asked. "If you don't mind. . ."

"Of course not! Let's just wait for my food, then I'll take you to them. Your trunk will be safe here." Lily was beaming, and very excited. Things were definitely looking up. 

End of Chapter 1


End file.
